Hope Left
by nantimes
Summary: Set after the movie, Peter and Charley and trying to survive the vampire apocalypse. Peter's lost hope, Charley's hanging on to his own, and Jerry has a plan for the both of them. Charley and Peter slash, future non-con.


Hey guys! This is just something I'm writing for the kink meme over on LJ and while I know what scenes I want to add and what the ending is, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to get there. This is pretty much an excuse to write a vampire apocalypse! And while the main pairing is Charley/Peter, there will probably be Jerry/Charley and Peter/Charley so just a heads up for anyone this might bother. :3

* * *

><p>"Charley?" Peter's voice was a harsh whisper, a shout in the dark as he peered around the corner of a dilapidated wall, grip tight around a stake. "Where are the bloody hell are you, kid?" A movement to the side caught his eye and Peter's lips twisted.<p>

"It's clear!" Charley called out, waving one arm in the air.

Peter hissed under his breath, getting up and running, wincing as his footsteps echoed across the buildings, trying to swallow down panic. Jesus, how the fuck did they manage to stay out after dark? That was one of the _first_ bloody rules they'd made and here they were, fucking it sideways over a goddamn barrel.

Sliding to a stop beside Charley, Peter transferred the stake to his other hand, shaking a cramp out of the first. "What's your plan then?" he asked, one brow steadily lifting as he watched the kid flick a torch on and scan a crudely drawn map, covered in cryptic words and outlandish directions so that if it landed in the wrong hands it would be completely useless. "They won't let us in the safe house at night, you know that-"

"Yeah, I know dude," Charley said, folding the paper up and sliding back in his jacket pocket before grabbing his axe. "But it's probably a good idea to, you know, get near it so that when the sun _does_ come up, we'll be able to get in and get some rest, right?" He looked up at Peter and grinned. "Come on, we'll be fine. We'll just lie low in one of these buildings until dawn."

Peter looked away and not just because that smile was fucking adorable. He didn't know how Charley kept this up, kept moving forward as if they actually had something to move towards. There was nothing left, not really. Humanity was fucking dying, going instinct, save for the poor sods the vamps were keeping alive and breeding for food. The free ones were ducking from safe house to safe house but safe houses were getting slimmer and slimmer as more humans were found and turned.

And yet here Charley was, looking so damn happy about finding another one. "Great," Peter muttered, following him to a rundown shack and mindlessly helping sprinkle holy water along the entrances.

"Jeez, we'll be okay," Charley said. "We're safe for now. We'll just have to keep watch until sun up."

"Oh, great, that should be a cinch," Peter said, sitting down and resting his wrists on his knees. "We'll just make ourselves a little bonfire and sing some songs, right?"

Charley rolled his eyes and sat down beside him, stretching his legs out in front of him and putting his bag beside him. "That kind of sounds like the worst plan ever, actually," he said, tilting his head back to rest it against the dirty, concrete wall and sighed. Peter followed the line of his throat and shuddered, picturing it ripped out, bloodied. Reaching in his jacket, he pulled out a small glass bottle.

"Want some?" he asked after taking a swig. Probably wasn't the best idea to dull the senses with alcohol but Peter always believed he performed better when slightly tanked.

Raising his brows, Charley shook his head. "Where did you get that?"

"Over in Bullhead," Peter said before frowning. "Don't worry, I didn't give much for it. Just some stakes and a couple of useless knives. It was a bit more than it was worth though, this is absolutely shite."

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Another smile curved over Charley's mouth and again, Peter was forced to look away. "It's just that I'm surprised you have any left, you fucking lush."

"Oi!" Peter elbowed Charley, pushing him away. "I'm not as bad as all that, not anymore." He slipped the bottle back in his jacket and sighed, straightening his legs out. "This is bloody boring. It's better than it could be, sure, but hell." He fiddled with his pockets for a bit before taking a deep breath and slumping down. This was unbearable. Nervous energy ran through him and he could _swear_ the shadows were moving in completely unnatural ways and even though he knew his eyes were just playing tricks, he couldn't help but finger his knives. "Damn it, Charl-"

A small sound interrupted him and Peter looked over, brows drawn. Charley's eyes were closed and his head was tilted forward, chin resting against his chest. Peter watched him for a moment before rolling his eyes. Jesus. It was shite like this that reminded him that he really was following a _kid_. Despite losing his mom, losing his girlfriend, Charley held on to some innate innocence that Peter fed off of even when he found the trait bloody annoying. How the fuck did he manage to fall asleep _here_?

"Good job, killer," he muttered, curling an arm around Charley's shoulders and pulling him closer, so his head rested against Peter's shoulder. "You're the one who said we should stay awake." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Peter let his weight shift towards Charley and tilted his head downward so that his cheek rested against his curls. "S'alright, mate. I'll take first watch."


End file.
